<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Appendages by Wayward_and_Worn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391560">Appendages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn'>Wayward_and_Worn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A lighthearted moment in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean &amp; Reader, Dean &amp; You, Dean Winchester &amp; Reader, Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Moments in Time [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Appendages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                “Penny for your thoughts,” her voice broke into his concentration.  Dean looked up as she approached, not even trying to hide the anime playing on his laptop.  “Hmm, 20 bucks for you to act ‘em out.”  She stood, putting a hand on his shoulder. </p>
<p>                He smiled, “Which of us is gonna be the tentacle monster?”  He turned and reached for her, pulling her into his lap. </p>
<p>                “Well you’re the only one here with the extra protruding appendage.”  She settled and draped an arm over his shoulders. </p>
<p>                “Oh, I love it when you talk dirty, Y/N,” he hummed, running his hands up her shirt to her sides.  He winked at her and suddenly began tickling her mercilessly.  She squawked and squirmed but was no match for the strength of the elder Winchester.  “Hey baby, you want my protruding appendage?”</p>
<p>                She screamed with laughter.  “Oh my god!”</p>
<p>                “Come on baby, wrap your pretty lips around my protruding appendage!”</p>
<p>                “Shut up!”  She finally wrestled away from Dean and ran for her life.</p>
<p>                He jumped up, following her down the bunker hallways, “Don’t run away from my protruding appendage!  Stop fighting the love!!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>